


A Dog and a Spell

by damerey_knows



Series: Damerey One Shots 2018 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, Modern magic AU, Witch!Rey, bb-8 is a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: Poe chases his dog BB into the woods after he got loose on their walk only to find BB begging for pets from a girl who is definitely trying to perform some kind of magic in the woods.





	A Dog and a Spell

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short and sweet that i came up with while on my break at work. not sure if I'll continue it but definitely open to the idea. let me know what you think - Jumana <3

Poe’s feet beat fast against the packed dirt of the path as he chased his hyperactive puppy through the trees. 

“BB!” he called as the corgi began to vanish from sight. “BB! Come back!” 

Poe rounded a twist in the path, cursing his loose shoelace as he ran. Two seconds to retie the stupid thing and BB had taken off like a bat out of hell. 

He heard a rustle up ahead and saw an orange butt disappear behind a branch. Heaving a sigh, Poe followed BB off the path and began to fight his way through the underbrush. 

“B, if you don’t come back here right now I swear you’re getting a bath when we get–” Poe pulled up short as he stepped into a small clearing. 

BB was leaning his paws against a brunette woman, licking her face profusely as she knelt in a circle of branches. 

“B!” Poe called again as he approached the woman. “I’m so sorry he got away from me back there,” he said as he snagged the end of BB’s leash. 

“It’s okay,” she said, laughing as BB continued to smother her face in kisses, his tail going a mile a minute. 

Poe noticed her smile then, marveling at how it lit up her face and emphasized her fine features. She was almost ethereal, surrounded by the tall grasses. Lacing his fingers in BB’s collar, he pulled the squirming dog back as he cleared his throat. “Sit B,” he said, sternly. 

Surprisingly BB did, his tail still wagging back and forth as he looked up at Poe, then back to the woman. 

“I’m Rey,” she said, holding her hand out to him. 

“Poe,” he said as he took her hand, still crouched next to his dog. “And this is BB.” 

BB barked happily and strained to get back to kissing Rey. 

“Nice to meet you both.” Rey was still smiling as she reached forward to scratch BB between the ears. 

Poe cast a look around the clearing for something to say when his eyes caught on her bag and the bottles of plants that had spilled from it. “So what brings you out here this early in the morning?” he asks, trying not to step on any toes. 

“Morning meditation,” she said, watching his reaction, warily.

Poe nodded. There were rumors a new witch had come to Yavin, but he’d never really paid attention to them. Witches were something of an enigma to him, even though he’d grown up hanging around his old friend Ben and his family of famous witches. 

“Have you met the Organas yet?” he asked, not wanting to let the conversation end. She was enchanting, but Poe felt selfish for pulling her away from her spells. 

“Yes, Leia is actually part of the reason I moved here from Jakku,” Rey said, shyly, her hands falling to twist a loose thread in her sweater.

Poe smiled. “That’s good. She needed a new apprentice.” 

Rey looked up at him. “You know her?”

“She’s an old friend of my parents’. She’s pretty much family at this point.” 

“I studied under her brother Luke for a little while, but…,” Rey trailed off, the thought hanging in the air. 

Poe looked up at her in shock. “Luke took on an apprentice? How’d you manage that?” Luke Skywalker had had some kind of incident at his school a few years ago. The last Poe had heard of him, Luke had become a hermit at some ancient temple in another country, much to Leia’s annoyance and concern. 

“Persistence... and there may have been an accidental explosion, or four, before I got my magic under control.”

Poe smiled at that. “Really?” he asked, a note of incredulity coloring his voice. 

Rey’s eyes lit with a weird light, almost like white flames were trying to escape from behind her irises. “Absolutely,” she said with a sly smile. 

Poe laughed a little breathlessly, his eyes studying hers until BB whined particularly loudly, breaking the spell of the moment. 

Poe pulled back, releasing BB’s collar and rubbing the back of his neck as he gave another awkward laugh. “That must’ve been something,” he said as BB planted himself in Rey’s lap. “Sorry about him, he isn’t usually this hyper.” 

Rey’s smile softened as she continued to pet BB. “Don’t worry about it. It was a nice surprise to be pulled from a trance by a very wet tongue.” 

Poe grimaced, his eyes flitting back to the circle of branches that surrounded Rey. “Sorry about that, we can leave you to your spell.” He stood up and pulled BB’s leash, finally getting the stubborn dog to come. “It was nice to meet you, Rey.” 

Rey looked up at him with an unreadable expression before she stood in one fluid motion. “You really didn’t interrupt anything. I was almost done anyways.” She bent down to gather a pouch of herbs that had fallen from her bag. “And besides,” she looked up at him, her hands fidgeting with the strap of her bag. “I’ve been meaning to go try that diner on Maple St., if you two are free…” she trailed off, biting her lip as the question hung in the air between them. 

Poe smiled. “Yeah, yeah we’re free.”  


BB barked and tugged on his leash as they walked back to the path, smiles fixed firmly on their faces.  

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think? - Jumana


End file.
